Crossover
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: When Mystogan rid Edolas of its magic, everyone thought that would be the end of it. But they were wrong. Seven years after the incident, something is happening to the Anima Reactor. Remnants of the spell have reactivated and are beginning to steal Earthland magic. So the king of Edolas calls the only people he can trust - Fairy tail. And where do they go? Earthland, of course!
1. Prologue: Remnants

**This is my first fanfic in about two years.  
****I have discovered the beautiful magic that  
is Fairy Tail since then. And, because of  
some beautiful, majestic writers on this site,  
I have finally gathered the motivation to  
begin my own FT fanfic.  
It takes place after the GMG arc.  
Enjoy, kittens!**

The massive room had lain abandoned for more than seven years. The massive statues of King Faust still stood, arms upstretched as if casting a spell. But there was no magic here anymore. There hadn't been for years. The stone chamber was dark and quiet, a memory that most were happy to leave in the past. The Anima plan had failed; the sacrifice it called for was much too great. Eventually this place would disappear, just like Edolas's magic had.

Or so everyone thought.

It all began on a normal summer's day. The royal city was functioning normally, with everyone going about their business. The members of the worker's guild, Fairy Tail, were all out and about doing their work.

Wizard guilds no longer existed in Edolas, because of the lack of magic. Instead, worker guilds had taken their place. The members would be hired for all types of odd jobs, and Fairy Tail was one of the best. Their members always had plenty of jobs to choose from.

Early that day, a messenger bird flew through the window of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"My, my." The woman Mirajane said when she read the message. "Summons from King Jellal himself! This is unusual. And the people he requested…I wonder what his reasoning is?"

"What does the king want, Miss Mira?" Cana asked from where she was sipping her tea.

"He wants a team of Fairy Tail members to help him with some secret mission…he says it is urgent."

"Is it really from the king himself?" Cana wondered

"It is. See, the royal seal is right here next to the bottom of the page." Mira showed Cana the letter. The dark-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu and Lucy I can understand; they are inseparable. But why ask for Gray and Wendy?" Cana spoke. "It seems a bit random."

"I know as much as you. Anyway, we should have them report as soon as possible. These_ are_ summons from King Jellal." Mira decided. "Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Wendy! I have a job request for the four of you!"

The four slowly gathered before Mira. "What, all four of us? Who is the request from?" Gray asked. Through the years, he had abandoned his habit of wearing so many clothes. Though he normally wore long pants, sleeves, and a scarf at all times.

"I don't have time for this, Natsu and I were going to go into town today!" Lucy protested.

"Maybe…maybe we should at least listen to the job first. It might pay well." Natsu mumbled. He flinched slightly when Lucy looked at him, but she just shrugged and nodded her assent.

The relationship of the two former wizards had grown dramatically in the past few years. Now, Natsu wasn't nearly as timid around his blonde-haired companion as before, and Lucy was a lot nicer to him. It was as it should have been, the two were engaged, after all.

"Go ahead, Mirajane. Tell us what the job is." Wendy urged.

"I don't know exactly what it is. I just know who sent it. King Jellal."

There were exclamations of surprise from the four people. Mira kept speaking. "He wants you all to meet him at something called the Anima Reactor. He says it is urgent and to go as soon as possible."

"But why the four of us? I haven't seen a team like this since…" Wendy spoke, "Since we met the Earthlanders." She made a small smile, thinking of the younger version of herself. _I wonder how big she has grown in all these years. I hope she is doing well._

"That other Natsu was crazy!" Natsu shuddered. _But I kind of looked up to him, he was really brave._

Gray shook his head. "It might not have anything to do with them. The path between our worlds was sealed years ago." _I still have a hard time believing me and that other Gray are versions of the same person._

"I'll take the letter, Mira. Does it have a map, or any kind of directions?" Lucy asked. "We shouldn't keep the king waiting."

"Yes, it does. Here you are, Lucy." Mira handed over two pieces of paper.

"Good." Lucy looked to her chosen companions. "Let's get going.

Perhaps an hour later the group of four stood outside a huge stone doorway. As they approached, they spotted a hooded figure.

"Hello there!" Wendy called out. The figure turned to face them and lowered it's hood to reveal the face of King Jellal.

"I see you all got my note." He spoke calmly as they met. I'm sorry for the short notice, but this can't afford to wait."

"Wh-what is the problem, Sir?" Natsu asked timidly. Being so close to such an important figure made him very nervous.

Jellal looked around to make sure that nobody else was close by. He motioned to the Fairy Tail members. "I will show you." He said, then walked inside the large building.

At first it was a bit dark, but as the group of five arrived in the massive room, their faces were lit by sparking blue light.

"What in the world is that?" Gray asked. "It looks like giant statues of the former king."

"And the light." Lucy commented, gesturing to the semi-formed ball of blue energy that was hovering above the statues' outstretched hands. "I haven't seen anything like it since the magic disappeared."

"That light is why I called you here today." Jellal said, "I check on this place from time to time. Last night, I passed by and saw this. It is indeed magical energy."

"But how can that be? Magic disappeared from Edolas years ago!" Lucy exclaimed, astonished.

"I do not know. I have made the best attempt I could to study this, and have come up with a possible explanation." The king spoke solemnly. "You all remember how the Earthlanders left Edolas with the magic seven years ago? I think that their own magical energy may have warped the portal somewhat, and magic has continued to leak from their world to ours. I don't know why it has just manifested itself, but the energy seems to be contained within this room."

"I thought that Demon Lord guy wanted all the magic for himself. Why would he allow it to leak into this world?" Gray asked.

Jellal took a deep breath. "It was not him that rid this world of magic. It was myself."

The Fairy Tail workers began protesting, but the king raised his hand. "I did it to prevent future wars over magic. Please let me finish.

"Anima transferred magic from Earthland to Edolas. I think the remnants of the spell are still trying to do just that. But if magic started to come back, it would not be a good thing. People would fight over it, and it would be stolen energy anyway. We have no right to it.

"What we have to is try and eradicate the remnants of Anima to keep peace in Edolas. But we cannot do that from here. We have to close up the portals from the other side. From Earthland itself."

"And you want us to go to Earthland." Wendy guessed. "Is it because we are the other versions of the wizards who went through the portal?"

Jellal nodded. "Erza Knightwalker is in another city right now, doing political work. And nobody knows where that reporter is. This can't wait, so I called you four. I don't know how fast the energy will accumulate now that it has manifested, but we can't take any chances. The Anima were naturally drawn to me while I was in Earthland, so I would assume the spell will gravitate towards you once you have gotten there. You will have to be on watch, though."

"You expect us to leave our homes and Nakama just like that?" Lucy asked incredulously. "We have lives, you know! And this could take weeks to do!"

"I know it is asking a lot." Jellal answered. "But you four are the best to do it. The Anima was warped by other versions of yourselves, so it is likely that you are the only ones who can pass between the worlds now. Please, do this for the sake of your world. I do not want war to rage here."

_This is a chance for me to be a hero…like him_. Natsu thought. "It seems like we have to do this…But we don't if you don't want to!" He added quickly as his nakama looked at him.

"No, you're right. I will miss Juvia, but we must go." Gray decided.

"If you're in, I'm in." Lucy said to Natsu, taking his hand.

Wendy looked to Jellal. "What do we have to do? And how will we even get to Earthland?"

Jellal explained how to seek out and seal the Anima. They would need magic to do it. "I suggest seeking out your Earthland selves. You will probably end up near them anyway, because of Anima's current nature. As for getting there…

"I will use the magic that has accumulated in this room to generate a portal to Earthland. You will all need to join hands. The transition may be a bit rough, but don't let go for anything. And here." Jellal passed Wendy a small, round crystal that glowed red. "You are probably the most responsible. This is a lacrima that will help you gauge how many anima are left. When they are all gone, it will look like a glass bead. It's a modified version of what I used in Earthland so long ago. When this happens, have someone put magic energy into it and I will know to call you all home."

Wendy nodded and pocketed the lacrima. "I will be careful with it, I promise."

"Good. If we are to do this, we must do it now. Please ready yourselves." Jellal ordered.

The Fairy Tail members looked to each other and nodded. They joined hands and formed a square.

"Hold on tightly." Jellal advised. He turned away towards the statues of Faust, focusing on the energy above him. His voice echoed as he cast the spell.

"I call upon the worlds to merge! Focus on this point and hear my cry! Anima: quadruple force!"

The blue light shot towards the Fairy Tail members and swirled about them like a tornado, lifting their clothes an hair. Eventually their feet left the ground as well. With a flash, the four people disappeared.

The huge room grew dark. Jellal, now alone, looked down at his feet. _I can only hope I made the right choice._

**If you want to know the beauties that inspired  
me to start writing again, they go by  
AquamarineDust and AnimeAngel808.  
****Their fics are The Fire-Proof Lock and  
****True Meaning of Fairy Tail - Rewritten. In that order.**

**Also, pairings will be classic for this fic. NaLu, Gruvia, maybe a bit of Jerza somewhere in there.**

**Reviews are cookies!**


	2. Out! Out of my house!

**I'm back! There's not much to say, so enjoy!**

Meanwhile, those in Earthland had no idea of what was coming. Lucy and Natsu were carrying on as usual. They ha just completed a job.

"You may have eradicated the forest Vulcans, but you damaged dozens of homes in the process! You three will have to pay for the damages out of your reward…I don't care if your guild won the Grand Magic Games!"

Lucy sighed; she knew this would happen as soon as the fight started. Her, Natsu, and Happy had taken what should have been a fairly simple job. There had been a ban of forest Vulcans terrorizing a town and kidnapping young girls. The reward was 600,000 jewel to rescue the girls and slay all the Vulcans.

It had all gone according to plan, until Natsu got carried away _again_. Some of the Vulcans had tried to run away from his fire, and unfortunately they ran right into town. Natsu just kept on fighting at full blast, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"How much of the reward will that be…sir?" Lucy gulped. Rent was due in three days and she only had 40,000 jewel saved for it. _And I still owe Levy money dunce she helped me out with last month's rent…_

"I'm not even sure if you deserve this money…but with repair costs removed, you have 90,000 jewel left."

"_What?_" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy elbowed him and shot a glare to keep him quiet.

"We're lucky to get that much!" She scolded. "I'm so sorry for the damages, sir. Thank you for letting us keep a portion of the reward."

The old man nodded. "Well, my daughter and the other girls were returned safe. I suppose I have that much to thank you for. I know it's late, but you should probably head straight for the train station—the townspeople aren't too happy about what happened today. There should be one last train heading back south to Magnolia tonight."

Lucy stood and nodded respectfully to the man as he handed her the bag of money that held their reward. Then she glared back at her nakama. "Let's go, Natsu."

They had made it on board the train with about five minutes to spare. And their employer had been right, it was the last one of the day.

"Do you realize how much damage you did back there?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I wasn't tryin' to break stuff, I was just going after the Vulcans." Natsu sulked. "Besides, didn't you get enough money for rent with your share?"

"Lucy is greedy." Happy stated.

"I am not!" Lucy yelled. "I still have to pay Levy back the money she loaned me. _And _I won't be able to buy food this week since I'll have to use everything I've got to pull together my rent fund! And that means you won't be able to steal from my kitchen." She added threateningly.

"We're sorry!" Happy and Natsu cried in unison.

"So you should be." As the words left Lucy's mouth, the train started moving. Natsu groaned and slumped in his seat. Lucy smiled to herself. _I suppose the train ride will be enough of a punishment for him._

The rest of the trip home passed peacefully. Happy fell asleep in Lucy's lap and the celestial mage was content to watch the scenery roll by.

When they arrived in Magnolia, night had fallen. Clouds were rolling in and it looked like it was going to rain. It took Natsu a few moments to recover from the train ride.

He was still pretty out of it when the three exited the train station. "Good luck getting Natsu home." Lucy said to Happy, who was supporting the dragonslayer.

"You sure you can make it home okay?" The blue exceed asked.

"Yeah, it's only a few minutes' walk from here. Why?" Lucy replied.

"Nothing, really. A couple days ago when you left the guild late Natsu said he didn't like the idea of you walking home alone at night. I thought you might be afraid of the dark or something."

_Did he really say something like that?_ Lucy wondered, but shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow!" She called as she walked away.

It was a quiet night in Magnolia town. Lucy hurried along, because she didn't want to be stuck outside if it really did start to rain. She sighed in relief when she made it home.

_I guess I'll shower and then go to bed. It was a pretty long day. _Lucy stretched and took off her shoes and tights. She walked to the bathroom barefoot, grabbing a fluffy towel along the way. She undressed while the tub filled up.

Sinking into the warm water, she began thinking of a way to pay Levy back. _I don't want to nag Natsu to go on another mission so soon, and the team isn't the same without him. I might as well go on a solo mission. It would be good practice, and I don't need that much money. _Lucy drifted off to sleep, thinking of work.

The next morning came all too early. Lucy woke up, feeling unusually warm. _Did I leave the curtains open?_ But no, it was pouring rain outside, the sun couldn't have been shining on her. She wondered why she felt so warm, until she noticed what else was in her bed.

"_Natsu!"_ She shrieked, jumping out of be and hitting the fire wizard with a pillow. He just grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. "Get out of my bed, you idiot! I thought you went home last night!"

"We did." The sleepy voice of Happy answered. Lucy spotted him on the couch. She had actually just bought the thing last month, which was why Levy had needed to help pay rent. "But Natsu woke up early and he wanted to come over before we went to the guild. Then he realized you were asleep and he kind of fell asleep too." The blue exceed yawned.

Lucy sighed. _I don't even know why I'm surprised at this anymore. _"I guess I'll get dressed before I wake him up for real."

Lucy gathered her clothed and shut the bathroom door behind her. _Ew, my hair is a mess._ After sorting out her blonde locks, the young wizard pulled on her customary outfit. Just as she was putting her hair up, there was a knock at the door. "Just what I need, more _company._ It's the morning, who would be here this early besides you two?" Lucy asked rhetorically as she went to go answer the anonymous summons.

"Lucy, it's almost noon." Happy said, munching on a fish he had produced from nowhere. Natsu groaned and shifted, which meant he was waking up.

Lucy opened the door to see the faces of Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, as they walked in uninvited.

"Erza-san wanted to know how your mission went yesterday, since she heard you were back. She got tired of waiting, so she made us all come here." Wendy explained apologetically.

"Even if you had a mission yesterday, you shouldn't sleep so late!" Erza scolded. She had made herself at home on the couch. Lucy noticed that Happy was now nowhere to be found.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "The hell is flame brain doing in your bed?"

"Who you callin flame brain, ice princess?" Natsu asked, now fully awake. He jumped up to glare at Gray.

"You, idiot! Don't just come into people's houses!"

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Wanna go, ash face?" Gray took a spell casting stance.

"Hell yeah, ice prick!" Natsu's hands erupted into flames.

"Don't you dare fight in here!" Lucy cried, forcing the two apart. "I can't afford to replace everything, and the landlady would be pissed!"

"Yes, yes, calm down." Carla agreed. "It is no use to fight over something so trivial."

Lucy noticed that all the girls had sat on the couch but Wendy. Gray and Natsu harrumphed and sat as well. She sighed. "I guess I'll make some tea…"

As she prepared the tea, she heard her nakama talking behind her.

"So, how did the job go yesterday?" Erza asked ominously.

"Umm, well, you see…" Natsu answered evasively.

"Natsu damaged a bunch of houses and we had to give up most of our reward." Happy answered for him. "Carla, would you like a fish?"

"You what?" Erza asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Vulcans just went towards town, I had to keep fighting them!" Natsu protested.

"You need to control yourself, dragon breath." Gray said. Lucy thought he sounded pleased that Natsu had messed up.

"Like you never break stuff!" Natsu replied, getting angry.

"At least I don't cause us to lose the reward!"

"So? I still do more of the work than you!"

"Like hell! All you do is break things!"

"I'm still stronger than you!"

"Yeah right!"

Lucy turned around to break up the budding fight, but to her surprise it was Wendy who intervened. "Natsu-san, Gray-san, please stop! I hear something!"

The two wizards looked at the younger girl, who had a look of curious concentration on her face. She approached the window. "These clouds…This storm is unnatural." She whispered.

Carla stiffened. "Something is coming…"

"What is it? When?" Erza asked urgently.

"It's coming now! Brace yourselves!" The white exceed commanded. A split second after she spoke, a bright blue light flared into existence. The furniture and the wizards sitting on it were all thrown backwards.

When the light faded, Lucy looked up to see one of the most surprising things in her life. Four people were standing in the middle of her apartment, with hands joined. They let go and looked around.

All of them seemed to be in their early twenties or so. A woman with short blonde hair and dark clothes stood with a man who had pink hair and goggles on his head. There was a busty girl with mermaid-long blue hair, and a black-haired man wearing a jacket and scarf in the middle of summer. Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped. She never thought she would see these people again.

"Edolas…"

**Thanks to my four followers and one reviewer!  
****You guys are awesome!**


End file.
